The Child of Magic and Fire
by Peyton-Alice
Summary: When Sirius fell into the veil, something allowed him to have a second chance transforming him back to a baby with sliver hair back in the past. Sakumo Hatake found him and named him Kakashi Hatake. Now Kakashi age fifteen is going to England to get his godson. Obito alive, Rin alive
1. Chapter 1

A white haired and black eyed ninja was on a mission in a forest near the fire temple; this man name is Sakumo Hatake. Sakumo was trying to find the missing-nins until he found a new born baby on the forest floor. Sakumo picked the baby up into his arms and looked at him.

''Sakumo we managed to capture the-who's this'' one of his teammates asked

''I don't know, I found this little one here on the ground'' Sakumo said they head back to their village

When they arrive back to their village aka Konohagakure, Sakumo went to the Hokage's tower then toward his office where he met with the third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi and Minato Namikaze.

''Sakumo, back so soon and who's this'' Hiruzen said/asked while Minato just stared at the baby

''I found him in the forest during the mission and I decided to named him Kakashi Hatake, Hokage-Sama'' Sakumo said

''So you want to adopt him, very well Sakumo you may raise him as your own as I expected his parents left him there or died trying to escaped from something but let's tell him the latter when he's old enough'' Hiruzen said making the papers for Sakumo to sign along with his wife.

After they finish with the paperwork, Sakumo Hatake and his wife Katrina Hatake took their new son home. From this day forth Kakashi Hatake had become the son of the white fang and his wife.

* * *

It's been fifteen years since Sakumo Hatake found his son Kakashi Hatake who remembers his life as the one and only Sirius Orion Black. Ten years since his father killed himself out of shame but that was also the day he gained the sharingan. Kakashi remember that Orion Black his father in his old life said that his real mother was a beauty with her long black hair and onyx eyes that turned red sometimes. Right then and there Kakashi knew is mother from his old life was an Uchiha. Kakashi still thinks about all the people that left behind when he was hit with a spell and was pushed into the veil of death.

Kakashi thinks about Remus, his cousin Andromeda and her family but most of all he thought about his godson Harry. Kakashi who's this very moment is traveling to England, Britain his old birth home with his friends/teammates Obito Uchiha and Rin Nohara. Obito is an annoying teammate was fun but annoying, always trying to beat Kakashi in a way they are brothers/rivals. Obito almost died back when they were eleven years old but Kakashi saved him with his magic.

Rin Nohara, oh beautiful Rin she had always had a crush on Kakashi but he wouldn't give her the time of day. Kakashi knew Obito had a crush on Rin but of course Rin was too busy trying to gain Kakashi's eye to notice Obito. And with that Obito saw Kakashi as a rival even more even if Kakashi didn't had no feelings for Rin at all. Then Rin was kidnap, both Obito and Kakashi went to save her which they did and at the right time as they were about to make her like their sensei's wife Kushina. In all the two friends remind Kakashi of James and Remus, Obito as James and Rin as Remus but only with the smarts and the remarks that she makes sometimes.

Last but the less Minato Namikaze their sensei who always took time for each one of them. Minato was there for him when his father Sakumo killed himself then when the Uchihas minus Fugaku and Mikoto wanted Kakashi moved to the Uchiha clan but Minato and Hiruzen wouldn't let them have him which Kakashi was grateful for as he didn't agree with most of the Uchihas. Kakashi just hopes Minato and Kushina will be there will he get back with James, Lily and little Harry.

When the three got to England by plane which they met an old friend of their sensei's who had one; they got off and ran toward Godric's Hollow where they the Potter's cottage destroyed.

''No we're too late'' Kakashi whispered

''Kakashi, listen I hear a baby'' Rin said causing Kakashi to ran into the cottage

Rin and Obito followed their friend lead into the cottage. When inside the cottage they saw a dead man body on the stairs which must be James. Oh yes they know Kakashi's secret, after they became a team and trusted each other Kakashi told them his life as Sirius Black but when Rin asked their sensei if he knew about it, Minato just nod his head. When Obito and Rin reach the top of the stairs they saw Kakashi with a one year old baby.

''Kakashi is that Harry'' Rin asked

''Yes Rin this is Harry'' Kakashi said

''Hey Kakashi do you want to bring the bodies back to Konoha'' Obito asked

''I would love too but things need to play out, now let's get going'' Kakashi said leaving the area following by the two

Obito and Rin stopped following Kakashi and waiting for the scenes to play out while hiding in the shadows. When things clam down and they saw no one else coming, Obito and Rin went back inside the cottage to seal up the bodies of James and Lily Potter who they found in the nursery into scrolls before leaving the area themselves.

**Beta is TheBlackSeaReaper &amp; Sakura Lisel (who will also help)**


	2. Chapter 2

When Obito, Rin and Kakashi who had Harry in his arms arrived back at Konoha; they went to the Hokage tower. While they walked they notice that the village was in a terrible state. When they reach the tower; they then walked inside and toward the Hokage's office. When they got to the office; they expected their sensei to welcome them home back instead they saw the third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi sitting behind the desk.

''Third Hokage, where Minato-sensei'' Rin asked

''Rin, Kakashi, Obito I'm sorry but while you three were away the village was attacked. A man in a mask ripe the Kyuubi right out of Kushina and in order to beat it, Minato used a jutsu that cost his own life to seal the Kyuubi inside their young daughter. Now Kushina could have live but the Kyuubi tried to kill their daughter so both Minato and Kushina jumped in front of it claw stopping it from killing their daughter. I'm sorry you three but they're dead'' Hiruzen said

Obito, Rin and Kakashi looked down while Harry seeing his saviors sad started to giggle which cause all of them to look at him. When they all clam down, Harry then looked into Kakashi's eyes.

''Padfoo'' Harry said

''What'' Obito asked while Kakashi's eyes widened

''Well I guess that even if you hair change to silver Kakashi-kun but your eyes stayed the same silvery grey color that little Harry had known, Harry would know it was you'' Rin said

''I guess/ why did he call you Padfoo then'' Kakashi/Obito said/asked

''Well in my old life my friend James and I became Animagus which is a witch or wizard who can morph himself or herself into an animal at will. I'm a huge black dog that most called and fear Grim while my friends used to called me Padfoot'' Kakashi explained as he tossed Harry into the air.

When its look like Obito, Rin or Kakashi would talk, Hiruzen decide to walked up to Kakashi and hold out his arms.

''Is that Harry James Potter that you told us about Kakashi, may I hold him'' Hiruzen said/asked which causes Kakashi to hand Harry over to him

''Yes he was Harry James Potter but while these two were who knows what, I went to Gringotts Wizarding Bank to change his name and did a blood spell to make sure Harry will never be in the hands of Dumbledore ever again. So where little Shapira'' Kakashi said/asked but before Hiruzen should answer

''What his new name/what blood spell'' Obito/Rin both asked at the same time

''First the Blood spell is called Sang adopté made by a French woman in English is blood adopted meaning his features will changes soon because now he's biological mine now. Second his new name is–'' but before he should say Harry's new name an ANBU appeared in the room.

''Lord Third, we got the funerals all set up we are ready'' the ANBU said

''Alright then we will-'' the third was cut off by Rin

''That remind me third, Obito and I seal the Potters' bodies in these scrolls after everyone had gone and went'' Rin said unsealing the Potters bodies

''Rin, Obito'' Kakashi said

''Kakashi, you told us that James was like a brother to you and Lily was like a sister to you like we are. So we thought it would make you happy that you can visit them any time you want'' Obito explained

''Ok, even if they were not ninjas they still died for their love one so let's put them with the others'' the third said as he hold Harry and watch some ANBU take the bodies away

''Lord Third, there's more we found other babies, in a destroyed house and we find records of them then we must put them in the orphanage. Now let's go to the funeral but before we go ANBU I want you to take care of little Harry and Saphira ok'' the third said giving Harry to the ANBU then after they left for the funeral

* * *

After the funeral for all those who had been lose included James and Lily. The third had resigned for the Hokage position again then after he had to go to a meeting about Saphira. The meeting lasted for three hours because the civilian council had wanted to kill Saphira but Hiruzen then make a law to forbid anyone from telling anyone included their children and punishment is death if they tell. Hiruzen then told them Saphira will be in the care of Kakashi, that had started yelling but Hiruzen dismiss the council before they should start demanding again.

After all that, Hiruzen then sent a letter to the Fire Lord to telling him all about Saphira and her surprise siblings after all the Fire Lord is none other Arashi Namikaze the father of Minato, husband of Minako Uzumaki Namikaze in henges but they didn't tell Minato because of the fact they were ashamed of being unable to keep their clan from being wiped out or stopping Minato from getting kidnap. Arashi then reply that they will be there for their grandchildren and if anyone asked he would say they came to love Saphira and her siblings.

Now that all of that done, Hiruzen sat behind his desk relaxing until Kakashi with Harry his arms came in the office behind were Rin and Obito

''Kakashi, Rin, and Obito what can I help you with'' Hiruzen asked them

''We want to know where Saphira is'' Kakashi asked with Harry in his arms, Hiruzen noticed something different about Harry. His hair is now blackish-sliver with hints of dark red in it but his eyes are still bring green

''Yes she is right here with her siblings'' Hiruzen said shocking the three

''What Minato-sensei said they had only one on the way'' Obito said

'' Yes well these three were a surprise Kakashi, Rin, Obito meet Saphira's twin's siblings Naruto, Aston and Jaeda'' Hiruzen said as the Rin, Obito and Kakashi looked at Saphira's twins brothers and sister

''That remind me what did you rename Harry, Kakashi'' Obito said/asked

''Jecht, Jecht Hatake'' Kakashi said smiling at Harry now Jecht who clap his hands

''I think he like it'' Rin said as Kakashi looked up at Hiruzen

''I will take of them all, Hokage-Sama'' Kakashi said

''What Kakashi you will have five children to look out for'' Hiruzen said

''Yes but I will name godparents for them but I will not adopt them like I did Jecht because I have a feeling that he and Saphira will fall for each other in the future. Oh that remind me does Tsunade and Jiraiya think there dead'' Kakashi said/asked

"I believe so but I find them and see to it they know Saphira and her siblings are alive'' Hiruzen said

''Good and if they know come back I will just name someone else Saphira's and Naruto's godparents that I promise'' Kakashi said then walking out while carrying Jecht along with Obito, Rin and some ANBU who had baby Saphira and her siblings following him

Hiruzen watch them leave then he looked at Minato's Hokage picture and thought about all the things that will happen well for little Naruto and Aston who will take up the Namikaze and Uzumaki names. Naruto and Aston will maybe in the CRA in the future hopefully Kakashi and the others don't kill him for that. Hmm he may put Jecht down for the CRA as well as Kakashi. After Hiruzen thought that he laughed an evil laugh as he will have his fun.

**Beta is TheBlackSeaReaper&amp;Sakura Lisel  
**


	3. Chapter 3

It been ten years since Kakashi, Rin, Obito got back from England with Jecht formerly Harry James Potter. Ten years since the Kyuubi attack on October 10 and the Potters attack. Ten years since Kakashi adopted Jecht both the normal way and the magical way. Right Now a twenty-five year old Kakashi Hatake is in the Hokage's office with all the others Jonins looking through the Hokage crystal ball of the academy students but he mostly look at Saphira and her siblings. His godson/adopted son Jecht had already pass as a genin last year when he was ten year old.

Jecht has grown up to be a handsome fellow with his hair begin blackish- silver with a hint of Red that he got from all three of us meaning the black parts he got from James, the sliver parts he got from him because of the blood adopted and the red parts he got from Lily. Jecht's eyes were bright green like his late mother's but he also gained the sharingan from him because of the blood adopted. In all he's a perfect mix of all of them.

Kakashi was glad that he did the blood adopted as the old fool Albus Dumbledore tried to find Jecht but he couldn't because of some reasons like Kakashi blood adopted Jecht for one and for another Dumbledore tried to find Harry Potter. A name that no longer exist and for a third reason that he couldn't find Jecht is because the land of fire was a place for magic before a village was built on the land, so in other words the land itself is well protected.

Kakashi smiled at the thought of how many times Dumbledore has failed at trying to get to Jecht. For example when Jecht was four and Saphira along with her siblings was three, Jecht told Kakashi that he felt something weird and that he had a weird dream. Kakashi then went to a very old friend about it and she said that a wizard or a witch will have a dream or so when someone was trying to call out to them.

Normally that same person will talk to the witch and wizard in that dream and find out where they are but because Kakashi blood adopted Jecht and was renamed from Harry Potter to Jecht Hatake, it failed. Later on that night, Hiruzen talked to him saying that Jiraiya wanted to see Saphira and the others but Kakashi refused.

Back when Jecht was still a year old and the Namikaze/Uzumaki quadruplets were still babies; Hiruzen told Kakashi, Rin and Obito that he told Jiraiya and Tsunade about the quadruplets being alive but they still wouldn't came back even for their goddaughter Saphira. Hiruzen then told Jiraiya and Tsunade what Kakashi told him but they didn't believe him. Kakashi, Rin and Obito were mad so much so that their KI were almost killing the ANBU in the office. Kakashi then said that they are no longer Saphira or Naruto's godparents. Jiraiya was Naruto's god father because his parents got his name from Jiraiya's first book.

Kakashi then asked Hiruzen to bring Asuma, Kurenai, Dan Senju and his wife June Senju along with Genma Shiranui, Shikaku and Yoshino Nara. After saying all that, Hiruzen told his ANBU to do just that; when they arrived Asuma asked why they were there. Kakashi then asked Asuma and Kurenai if they wanted to be Aston's godparents and they agreed, after that Kakashi then asked Dan and June to be Naruto's godparents. Dan then asked why because his mother Tsunade and Jiraiya was his godparents. Kakashi then told them what Hiruzen told him and his teammates and boy was both Dan and June angry. Dan knew it was hard for his mother to face the village and him; after all Dan looked like his father and namesake Dan Kato.

June on the other hand was more disappointed than angry after all her adoptive little brother Minato Namikaze was like a son to her father Jiraiya. Her father was like father to Minato, so June knew Minato would be disappointed in her father. June guessed that the loss of Minato and Kushina was too much for her father so it drove him into his work. It also didn't help with the fact that June look like a female Minato because just like her husband who looked like his father, June's mother was a half Namikaze and half Uchiha. Both Dan and June snap out of their thoughts when Kakashi cough and afterward they agreed.

Kakashi then went to asked Shikaku and Yoshino if they mind being Jaeda's godparents and they agreed well Yoshino jumped at the chance because she was Kushina's teammate and they were like sisters along with Mikoto Uchiha. Now Kakashi would have asked Mikoto but he didn't like Fugaku. After the Naras, Kakashi asked Genma if he would be the godfather of Jecht because he needs another but Kakashi didn't tell Genma that but after Jecht who an ANBU brought to the office; stole one of senbon out of his mouth Genma laugh and agreed to be his godfather. Before Kakashi could so on Genma asked who's the godmother but Kakashi smirk and said later. Kakashi asked Obito and Rin to be Saphira's godparents but soon after that question causes Obito and Rin to attacked Kakashi in happily which in turn made Kakashi to yell at them and made everyone laugh at the scene.

A couple weeks later a six year old Hana Inuzuka met Jecht and right away the six year old started to act weird and not like a six year old anymore but more like a mother. So when Hana pass the genin exam and test, Kakashi told her if she made it to Chūnin by her tenth birthday she can be Jecht's godmother. When Hana made Chūnin at 10 year old and on her birthday, Kakashi made to Jecht's godmother but when Hana went to go get the five year old Jecht, Kakashi told Tsume Inuzuka that their first part the their plan work perfectly. Then after Tsume told Kakashi all they need do next is wait until Hana was old enough like sixteen and let Jecht's cuteness get Hana and Genma together.

Which it did when Hana turned fifteen an age before what they planned, she told her mother he had fallen in love with one Genma Shiranui. Tsume then rush to make a married contract between Genma and Hana which Genma's parents signed as well as Tsume behind their children backs. In all Tsume got Genma the son of her teammate as a future son in law while Kakashi won his and Hiruzen's bet.

"Kakashi-teme, hurry up Iruka is started the lessons," Obito yelled which gained him a slap on the back of his head by Rin as Kakashi look in the crystal ball again

* * *

Meanwhile at the academy

A bright red haired girl with yellow blond highlights and heterochromia eyes one bright violet while the other bright blue; was sitting in her seat next to her twin sister who had the same eye colors but on the opposite eyes and her sister hair was yellow blond with bright red highlights. These girls were Saphira Uzumaki-Namikaze and Jaeda Uzumaki-Namikaze, oh yes they know about their father but wasn't allowed to tell anyone even if Saphira so wanted to every freaking time a mob tried to kill her. But of course when a mob tried to kill her, Jecht would put the word of fear into them and that way they call him the King of Fear or the King of Games as he like to play games with his victims. Now that Saphira thinks about those times he always had a senbon in his mouth like his godfather Genma.

Jaeda saw her sister who was deep in thought, so she looked behind them and see their twin brothers Naruto and Aston sneaking into the classroom which Iruka also noticed which got them yelled at. Jaeda shook her head at her brothers, her prankster and loveable brother Naruto who look the father which they saw the picture of in the Hokage office. Aston the bright red hair and bright violet eyes brother who always helped Naruto with his pranks and who always have some kind of candy in his mouth like a cigarette like his godfather Asuma. They are trouble and get on her nerves but Jaeda just can't help to love her brothers. Jaeda looked at Shikamaru her god brother and lately her crush, not that she would ever admit it of course.

While it was time for the genin exams, Jaeda wonders what Jecht and his friends are doing.

**Beta is TheBlackSeaReaper &amp; Sakura Lisel**


	4. Chapter 4

On one of the training grounds Jecht Hatake were sparring with his best friends Braska Rinha and Auron Uchiha. Braska has Brownish-Red hair with hints of blond and bright grey eyes. Auron has Blackish blue hair and bright brown eyes and in a way he looks like his father but his father is way too young to be a birth father to an eleven year old son unless Auron is the son of his father past self-Sirius Black. Jecht analyze his opponent's movements, then when Jecht avoided their attacked he used his chance to knock them down which he did but not before playing tag with them.

''AHH, come on Jecht at least lets us beat you one time'' Auron said pouting

'' Hmm nope, sorry I like winning'' Jecht said as both Braska and Auron got up off of the ground

'' So Auron do you think Sasuke Uchiha will graduate this year/yeah how is that poor kid'' Jecht/Braska said/asked Auron

'' Oh Sasuke is a little spoiled brat; I really don't care if he graduate but he may not. Sasuke is still mad about Obito being named the head of the clan because that brat thinks because Fugaku his father was the head so it should have been him instead of Obito. When Obito found out about Danzo, he told the fire lord which in turn order the Hokage to execute and man up. Man was the Hokage scared of the angry fire lord and his wife. Obito had the Hokage to cleared Itachi name as being a puppet and told the people of the events, so in other words Itachi is coming home today I think.'' Auron said

'' And how does he still feel about Jude and I'' Jecht asked

'' Oh the brat still hate the fact his clan members had married outside the clan and have their names be restated back into the clan by Obito. He hate Jude, you and your father but can't help to worship you three'' Auron said as they laugh

The three boys decided to go to the Akimichi's restaurant and eat. When they got they sat down in one of the booths.

'' Oh how you three, still don't have a sensei yet'' a waitress came up to them asked

That is one thing why the boys are still in the village and not on a mission. They all graduated from the academy and are genins but the hokage still hadn't made up his mind about their teams. Jecht for one think it because of his father wanted him to be Saphira.

'' No not yet but we hope soon'' Jecht said before they order their food then the waitress left

'' So I have a question about Saphira and the others names, do u know why they were named those weird names'' Auron said as Braska gave him a look that tells him to shut up.

'' Braska its fine and Auron those names were from books that my father gave to their mother then to each one of them. Naruto's name is from Jiraiya's first book **The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi**. It's about the main character Naruto who never gives up and vows to break the "curse" that was mentioned in the book. Aston name was from a book called **The Lost Lord's life**; it was about this young boy named Aston who was the older of two brothers he became Lord of his land after his father died but lost his brother's love cause of jealousy. Jaeda's name came from the called **The Last Witch** which is about a young girl named Jaeda who was born from witch clan that had been wiped out which-'' Jecht was cut off

'' Which cause her to became the Last Witch until later into the story'' Braska said

'' You've read it'' Jecht asked

'' Jaeda made me'' Braska said which made Jecht laugh and Braska glared at him

'' That funny and now Saphira her name came from another book **called I Will Always Find You** which is about a Princess named Saphira who is looking for her prince who was taken from her by a curse'' Jecht finish as their waitress came back with their food

'' So who do you is responsible for what happen ten years old'' Auron said

'' Auron'' Braska softly yelled

'' Braska its fine, I overhear dad, Rin, Obito and the Hokage discussion it and I heard the name Peter Pettigrew'' Jecht said before started on his meal

'' Peter Pettigrew, who he'' Auron asked

'' Oh I asked dad that after I heard him growl and say that rat took people I love again, so I asked him about Peter Pettigrew. My father said Peter was a friend of my birth parents but he betrayed them and got them killed.'' Jecht said

'' Oh I see I'm sorry Jecht, but they did your dad every find out what happen to his mother'' Auron said as Braska shook his head at him

'' What is it you asking questions today Auron and yes we did find out. My grandmother Katrina well she became a missing-nin to protect grandpa and my dad when Dad turned three. The reason why is still unknown but the Hokage thinks her's own clan the Neko Clan was out to get her for fallen in love with her target. On the day grandpa killed himself, there were two reasons the first one was out of shame which my father knows about but he doesn't know the second reason that the Hokage told me. The second reason is that the Neko Clan killed grandmother right in front of him on the mission he was assign to'' Jecht said and then looked at the shocked faces of his friends

'' What are you boys doing'' a voice asked them causing them to over to the side to see Asuma Sarutobi sliding in the booth to sit next to Jecht

'' Oh we're just talking, so Asuma you promised to tell us what happen after the funerals about the unknown babies that I was one of the groups'' Auron said/asked

'' Hey, I was in the group as well'' Braska said

'' Alright boys, I will tell you as I was there for it'' Asuma said as he began to tell them while having a flashback

**Flashback**

**On October 11****th****, in the Hokage's office there's a meeting going on with the civilian council and the Clan heads plus the Third Hokage, Asuma, his older brother as the Sarutobi Clan and the same ANBU that told Hiruzen of the babies.**

'' **Did you find anything on the babies, Aya'' Hiruzen asked the ANBU**

'' **Yes Hokage-Sama but only some, one baby was Jude Senju that I gave back to his parents. The others were a baby from the Rinha Clan, a baby from the Sarutobi Clan that I gave to you son and a half Uchiha-''**

'' **Then he should go to us'' Fugaku Uchiha demand**

'' **Quiet Fugaku or leave, you were saying'' Hiruzen said**

'' **he's also a half Sarutobi and My nephew so I will raise him Fugaku'' Aya said to the now angry Uchiha**

'' **Aya what about the other newborns and toddlers'' Hiruzen asked**

'' **No Hokage-Sama, they will need to go to the orphanage'' Aya said sadly**

'' **Well that settle that no matter, how much it's pained me but send the rest to the Orphanage and for you all dismiss'' Hiruzen said sadly then yelled**

**End of Flashback **

'' And that the story the end'' Asuma said

'' So the other babies that had to grow up in the orphanage because my late aunt Aya Sarutobi couldn't any info on the them'' Auron said while Jecht and Braska smile at their memories of Aya Sarutobi

Aya Sarutobi was a fine kunoichi but she learned things about Danzo that she didn't like, so she told the Hokage but when he was so foolish enough to believe that Danzo deserve a second chance Aya was killed by a root member on Danzo's orders. Obito when learned about the reason why Aya the woman who used to have a crush on him and dating for a little while, he was angry. Obito became angrier when he learned Aya told Hiruzen about Danzo and it nothing. The Fire lord even yelled at Hiruzen for Aya's death and reveals the fact Erika and Aya was his daughters that one of his ex-lovers kept secret. Aya's death was another reason for Danzo's executed. Afterwards Obito who was now the new Clan head adopted Auron for Aya.

'' No in a matter of fact they did not as the clan heads minus Fugaku came to look at the children, they found out that the some or more of the orphans were part of one of their clans. So in other words the orphans lost their parents but gained for family'' Asuma answered snapping both Jecht and Braska out of their thoughts

'' Well guys it been fun but I really need to take a nap, Asuma please let me out'' Jecht said as he climb out to paid

* * *

After all that, Jecht went home and while he was walking he remembers the nightmares he been having of a green light and a woman screaming. He had them ever since he was five, Jecht smiled at the memory of that time.

**Flashback **

**A five year old Jecht was sitting in the living room of the Hatake Clan main house; Jecht looked at his hands with a sad look in his eyes.**

'' **Don't cry'' A voice said that startled Jecht who turned his head toward door way to see a four year old Saphira who was rubbing her eyes**

'' **Saphira, don't worry I'm not crying'' Jecht said as Saphira walked toward him and climb up on him and hug him**

'' **It's okay good boy, good boy I'm here for you'' Saphira said as she rub Jecht's head**

**End of Flashback**

Saphira was always the one who cheer him up every time; he feels sad about something. Saphira is like a ball of happiness every time she is near him, Jecht

hope she pass along with the others. When he got home, Jecht noticed no one was home yet so he went up to his room and took a nap.

**Beta is TheBlackSeaReaper&amp;Sakura Lisel**


	5. Chapter 5

Jecht was still asleep when his bedroom door bushed open to reveal a hyper Saphira. Saphira saw Jecht sleeping form then she ran and jumped on Jecht's bed; causing him to wake up. Jecht then pulled Saphira down onto his lap when he sat up.

'' Saphira, what did you need, sweet little vixen'' Jecht asked

'' I PASS AND SO DID MY SIBLINGS'' Saphira yelled

'' Saphira, there no need to yell'' Jecht scold her

'' Sorry Jecht-Kun but my siblings and I pass the exam'' Saphira said

'' What about the rest of your class?'' Jecht asked as Jaeda came in jumping up and down then ran to Saphira and Jecht

'' Jecht, guess what Itachi is back, Kakashi said he came back last night and he brought some newly found Uchihas'' Jaeda said ignoring the glare Saphira is sending her

'' That great Jaeda, now Saphira your turn to speak'' Jecht said

'' Most of everybody pass well expect Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno'' Saphira said

'' What happen with them?'' Jecht asked

''Well for Sasuke, he got in trouble when he heard Itachi was back even though the Fire Lord cleared Itachi's name by saying he was used as a tool'' Saphira said

'' How did he get in trouble?'' Jecht asked

'' He tried to kill Itachi'' Jaeda said

'' And Sakura?'' Jecht asked

'' Oh she tried to kill Itachi too for Sasuke, the Fire Lord deal with them not the Hokage; so the hokage and the fire lord said they will just have to wait until next year to pass'' both the girls said at the time

When Jecht heard that; he wondered if the Fire Lord still doesn't trust the Hokage even after the third had become a better Hokage since Aya's death. Jecht was going to asked something of the girls but his father appeared in the doorway and told them to go to the academy even Jecht. Jecht knew right there that his father is planning something but what is the question. Jecht then told the girls to get ready and to tell their brothers to get ready themselves. When Jecht was ready; he went downstairs to see the others then after they went to the academy.

* * *

When they reach the academy, they all went inside Iruka's classroom only for Jecht to see that his friends were there along with Jecht thinks is the new Uchiha who looked around Saphira and her friend's ages. Jecht sat down next to his friends while Saphira sat next to him. Jecht looked at the Yamanaka heiress and Ino looked different in Jecht eyes; she no longer seems to be a fan girl which Jecht despises the most. When Iruka entered the room, he went to stand behind his desk with a list in his hand. Jecht heard Iruka say that there are twelve teams to announce; Jecht didn't even want to be here but he did want to hear Saphira and her sibling's teams. Jecht lay his head down on the desk until Iruka announce the right teams.

'' Team 3 is Aston Uzumaki, Luka Kedōin, Braska Rinha and your sensei is Genma Shiranui. Team 4 is Jaeda Uzumaki, Kerri Sarutobi, Anna Senju and your sensei is Rin Nohara. Team 5 is Gaius Uchiha, Kratos Uchiha and Cid Uchiha and their sensei is Itachi Uchiha; remember the Fire Lord cleared him. Team 6 is Naruto Uzumaki, Kohaku Sarutobi, Jude Senju; your sensei is Obito Uchiha. Team 7 is Jecht Hatake, Saphira Uzumaki, Auron Uchiha; your sensei is Kakashi Hatake.

'' Team 8 is Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Akamaru; your sensei is Kurenai Yūhi. Team 9 still active and Team 10 is Choji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi. That's all of them; I'm glad that I was your teacher'' Iruka said after he finishes the team forgetting about the last two teams.

Jecht was surprised that the council didn't scream their heads off trying to get Sasuke Uchiha to pass but he think the Third will hear the council's screams soon. Jecht stands up from the desk and waited at the bottom of the room for his father with his team.


End file.
